1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper feeding apparatus configured to transport paper to an image forming unit of an image forming apparatus and an image forming apparatus including a paper feeding apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus, such as a copier, a facsimile machine, a multi-function peripheral, includes a paper feeding unit which transports paper to an image forming unit. A paper feeding unit includes a paper feed cassette and a pick up mechanism. For example, through the pick up mechanism, paper in the paper feed cassette is transported to a transportation path. And then, the paper is transported to the image forming unit.
Such an image forming apparatus causes false image formation or improper transportation when foreign substances such as paper dust are adhered to the paper. For example, when paper dust is adhered to a photosensitive drum of an image forming unit, it will interfere with forming an electrostatic latent image on the photosensitive drum, and cause false images such as black lines.
Paper dust which causes false images is produced during a transportation process inside the image forming apparatus, and also during a cutting process. The paper dust produced during the cutting process is often found on both edges of the paper, especially on both edges of the paper in a direction perpendicular to a transport direction of the paper (hereinafter: width direction). Therefore, conventionally, by arranging a dust removing roller in the transportation path in contact with the edges of the paper in the width direction, the paper dust is transferred to the dust removing roller and then is removed by a blade. It is also known to remove paper dust transferred from edges of the paper to a registration roller by a paper dust removing blade.
Conventionally, paper dust is removed from the paper by making a roller in contact with the paper. However, as described above, paper dust produced during the cutting process is often found on edges of the paper in a width direction, including surfaces of the portions having gone through the cut. Therefore, it is difficult to sufficiently remove paper dust adhered to edges of paper in a width direction simply by arranging a roller in contact with the surface of paper.